kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Storo
|species=Squeak |affiliation=Squeaks }} Storo is a member of the Squeaks, debuting in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Due to his giant size and immense strength, he acts as the muscle of Daroach's gang. He is also more durable than Spinni and Doc. Storo also appears as one of many collectible stickers in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In Kirby Star Allies, Daroach can call upon him to jump up and slam down on opponents with his bulk. Physical Appearance Storo is a blue, bulky, bipedal mouse. He wears a red bandana and a red sleeveless shirt, but does not wear clothing anywhere else. He has a mouse-like face, with a circular, black snout, a single tooth extending out of his mouth, and large ears. Both of Storo's eyes are concealed by the bandana, in addition to the eyepatch he wears on his left eye. Finally, Storo has a navel, two arms and hands, two stubby feet with three toes each, and no tail. Games ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Storo appears in certain levels whenever Kirby collects a large Treasure Chest. He tries to steal the chest back from Kirby, but due to his large size, he only walks slowly. When Storo is directly facing Kirby, however, he will pause for a moment before smashing the ground with his hammer, creating stars for Kirby to inhale. He also attacks by periodically jumping forward in a low arc, which also creates stars that can be inhaled. Whenever Storo successfully hits Kirby or walks into him, Kirby will lose one of the Treasure Chests he has collected, giving Storo a chance to steal a chest and take it back to a nearby hideout. As with the other Squeaks, Storo is weak against fire, electricity and ice attacks, and drops what is presumably stolen food when hit. Storo features in the sub-game Speedy Teatime, where he competes with Kirby to eat the most cake while avoiding the bombs. He is also depicted in a graphic, which Kirby can assemble by collecting Graphic Pieces from Treasure Chests. Kirby Mass Attack Storo appears in Daroach's Airship after the Kirbys defeat Whispy Woods and clear Green Grounds. He cannot be interacted with, and he only stands still in the left side of the area. Etymology Storo's name comes from the word ''strong. Trivia *Storo is the only mid-boss Squeak that doesn't give a Copy Ability. *Both his eyes are hidden, so it is unknown how Storo can see. *Storo is one of the few characters in the Kirby series who is confirmed to have a navel. The others are Mr. Frosty and Tortletummy. *Storo is the only member of the Squeaks that has normal hands. *Storo seems to be a sleepy character; after taking enough damage, Storo might temporarily fall asleep (signaled by the snot bubble), and on the file select screen, all he does is walk around and occasionally fall asleep. Related Quotes Artwork KSqSq_Storo.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Storo artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Storo novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: The Great Bandit Daroach Gang Appears!'' KPR Sticker 159.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25th Twitter (70).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) New Year 2020.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSqSq_Storo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Squeak Squad Graphic 2.png|The Kirby: Squeak Squad graphic that depicts Storo. Squeak Airship.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Storo.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Storo Y.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (yellow) KSA Storo B.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (blue) KSA Storo G.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (green) Sprites KSqSq Storo sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' de:Storo es:Estoro fr:Forto it:Storo ja:ストロン ru:Сторо zh:斯托隆 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Thieves Category:Squeaks Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies Category:Novel Characters